


Eskimo

by AnotherSPNfanfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Third Person POV, platonic Winchesters, playing in snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSPNfanfic/pseuds/AnotherSPNfanfic
Summary: Winchesters and the first snow of the season.  It’s all just fluffy adorableness.
Relationships: Dean Winchester / Reader, Sam Winchester / Reader, platonic Winchesters / reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Eskimo

She wandered through the map room in snow boots, jeans, and her big, puffy winter coat. She was pulling on her gloves as she headed toward the stairs, her fur-trimmed hood already tucked snuggly around her head.

Sam and Dean watched from where they sat in the library, buried in leather-bound tomes.

“Where are you going? And why are you dressed like an Eskimo?” Dean asked.

“Uh, it snowed,” she stated, thinking it was an obvious explanation.

“Yeah. And?” Sam asked. “Doesn’t tell us where you’re going.”

“Snow. First snow that’s stuck this year.” She was nearly bouncing with excitement. She started up the stairs as she hollered, “I’m going to play in it. I’ll be back in a little while.”

She closed the door when she made it outside. The snow crunched below her feet as she ascended the stairs to the street. She stretched both arms straight out to her sides and began to spin. She took a deep breath, enjoying the cool, crisp, distinctly-winter scent in the air.

Once she made it to the clearing across the road, she flopped less-than-gracefully backwards onto the ground. She wasted no time in making a snow angel. As she sat up, she heard the bunker door creek open. Sam and Dean appeared moments later in no more than their typical flannels and jackets.

She beamed as they made their way over to where she was still sitting in the snow. “What are you guys doing out here?”

Dean rubbed the back of this neck. “We, uh, needed a break from all the research.”

“I haven’t played in snow since—“ Sam paused, thinking hard for a moment, “I, honestly, don’t even remember when.”

“Well, then, get down here and make a gigantor-size snow angel.” She gave her best puppy eyes, knowing he couldn’t resist them.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Sam chuckled as he moved a couple feet over from the edge of her angel and sat down much more cautiously than she had. He laid back and stretched his arms and legs straight out. She watched carefully to ensure his snow angel wouldn’t overlap hers.

As he sat up, she gathered a pile of snow and packed it loosely into a ball. “You gonna make one, too?” she asked Dean.

“No. I think I’m good here.”

She pulled her arm back, prepared to catapult her snowball at him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Put it down,” he pointed an authoritative finger at the snow in her hand.

“Or what?” she taunted.

“If you throw that snowball at me, you’re declaring war,” Dean stated. Before he had even finished speaking, he’d been pelted square in the chest. She burst into a fit of laughter at the annoyed look on his face. Seconds later, he cracked. He bent over and collected a large handful of snow. “Oh, it’s on.”

With lightning speed, she dove behind Sam for cover. Dean managed to hit her hip and Sam’s shoulder with his toss.

“Sam! Help!” She continued to laugh as she hid behind him.

“Hmm, if you insist.” Sam smirked as he gathered two large handfuls of the white, fluffy powder. He dropped one over his shoulder, and it landed square on the top of her head.

“That’s not helping me!” she exclaimed. Sam promptly tossed the other snowball at Dean as she scrambled towards the nearest tree for cover.

They spent the next fifteen minutes flinging snow, dodging behind trees, and laughing. She and Sam both had large mounds of snow in hand as she tried to bargain a truce. While she was distracted, Dean managed to sneak up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she squealed as they started to fall.

Sam flung his handful of snow at them, managing, unintentionally, to hit her in the face. She landed on top of Dean, still unable to control her laughter. She quickly rolled off him and stood to brush the snow off her face. “Holy crap. That’s cold! I’m done, I surrender. I’m officially freezing.”

She quickly scurried back towards the bunker door with the boys trailing close behind. They both had their jackets off before they reached the bottom of the stairs.

“I’ll be right back,” Sam announced as he disappeared down the hallway.

She began to remove her coat and boots as Dean grabbed her favorite blanket from one of the chairs in the library where she had left it. He wrapped it loosely over her shoulders and pulled her into a warm hug.

“Thanks for always reminding us we need to have a little fun once in a while.” Dean pressed a kiss to the side of her head as he pulled away.

“Anytime. Especially when it involves playing in snow.” She smiled up at him and wrapped the blanket tighter around herself.

Dean settled back in front of the book he had been looking through. As she curled into one of the large leather chairs, Sam returned balancing three mugs on a tray.

“What’s that?” she inquired.

“Hot chocolate.” He smiled, “Figured it was the best way to warm up.”

“Yes, please!” She exclaimed as she reached out towards the tray impatiently. He handed her a mug and then set one in front of Dean.

Dean glanced at the mug and then up at Sam. “You could have, at least, also brought me a beer.”

“Get your own beer. I could have not brought you anything, jerk.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Whatever, bitch.”

“When you two are done, can one of you hand me a book?” she asked as she curled both hands around the warm mug.

Sam raised his eyebrows at her. “You want me to hand you an ancient, one-of-a-kind text while you have spillable liquids? Not happening.”

“Fine. Don’t say I didn’t offer to help.” She sighed contentedly and watched as Sam and Dean returned to their research.


End file.
